Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: Random Ipod shuffle Challenge!


_**A note from me: I know y'all love my fanfics but I wanted to do this one and will be getting back to them soon. BLAME MIDNIGHT MUSTANG! I found this in with that writer's stories. This is also kinda hard. **_

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwords.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

Love my randomness of the music I like?

Criminal Minds

I Just Can't Wait To be King by Elton John

POV:Derek Morgan

I really just want to lead. Ok the BAU is run fine by Hotch, don't get me wrong. He is great but I want a chance. No one the being the boss of me, no one to answer to. Morgan as his own free man. Bossed by himself and leading others. I love that idea.

I could run the BAU my way. With less rules and easy going. I could even take Garcia with us everywhere we go.

Numb by Linkin Park

Normal People do not have to know have everything. Spencer Reid has to know everything. His team needs him to be. He has to be. How come he no longer cares if he know anything?

He knows that nobody can keep the same standards he has to. He just really doesn't care anymore. He is tired of knowing

When The Walls Come Tumbling Down by John Cougar Mellencamp(Idk how that got on my iPod, I have never herd it before it came on my shuffle randomly! AND ITS 5 MIN, WOW LOTTA TIME)

POV:Penelope Garcia

So what happens when death flashes across the computer? I look at the thing that surround the computer. The quirky parts of my crazy personality. I call my team and say the weirdest things in the world. Which has gotten me into a lot of trouble!

How else can I look at the screen? Its weird but its me!

Faint by Linkin Park(Another Linkin Park? They have like one album on my iPod!)

It took all Reid had to not leave the BAU and run after Gideon. His father figure. He should have figured like his father Gideon would leave him and his family.

On Me by Al Jarreau

JJ looked out over them. They had just flown back. Everyone was happy and picking on each other. They all leaned on each other. Each had a certain thing they could share with another. They knew who to lean on for what when they needed a hand.

JJ was there for more emotional problems. Hotch was strength. Reid smarts, Garcia computer, Emily was ok with emotionn but always asecond option, Rossi wisdom, Morgan was strength too

Ohio(Come Back to Texas) by Bowling for Soup (LOVE THIS SONG)

There was nothing wrong with Louisiana expect it was like 5 million mile away and they would have to only see her on weekends and when a case was in Louisiana. "Please don't go" said Garcia beyond sad

"I have to." said JJ

"Why?" said Garcia

"Will has family there and they want to see Henry." said Garcia

"We all want you back!" said Garcia

"I am not gone yet" said JJ

The Cowboy Song by Garth Brooks (Another song I have never herd until now. How do random songs get on my iPod?)

POV:Spencer Reid

We all have what we do to relax after a hard day of work. Some sing, listen to music and some just read. Yes I can read a lot faster than average but I chose to slow down. I never chose to be this smart, and I didn't mean to be this way. I was just following where what I love lead me. Which was book and knowledge.

Breakfast At Tiffany's by Matchbox 20 (LOVE THIS SONG!)

POV:Spencer Reid

I said "what about that time in the pool?"

She said "That's one thing we got."

"We have nothing in common" she said

"Don't say that" I replied

"The world has come between us" she stated

"Lelia, our lives have come between us." I stated back.

"I think we both kinda liked it" she said

"You mean the pool right?" I asked

Grown Men Don't Cry by Tim McGraw

POV:Derek Morgan

I pulled into the old neighborhood. I saw that youth center again. I saw the boy who was just like me at that age. I wanted to punch that old guy! I have so much to say to that old guy.

All I do is drive to the grave, I don't know if he ever had a family. Maybe he did and they don't care anymore. I don't know why they say grown men don't cry. I shed a tear for these kids and hope maybe one day soon I can get them both justice.

Stand Up!(A Hope In A Better Place) by Dutton (Dutton is a very unheard of band, go YouTube them, they rock!)

POV:Jason Gideon

I hope one day things will get better. Where I got have to run away from my one and only job. A better time and place that allows me to do that job and see a bright future for everyone. Maybe one day I will be able to stand up and believe that me doing that job can make this world better.


End file.
